


你在终点等我（3-8）

by AArcTa



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:21:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22617817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AArcTa/pseuds/AArcTa
Relationships: 兵摂, 兵摄
Kudos: 11





	你在终点等我（3-8）

3  
等到兵头正式上手烤面包，已经是一周后的事了。这之前，尽管兵头多次推辞，柚依然坚持每天关店时让他带走一部分剩余的点心。兵头只好每晚回家前，在楼下便利店买一瓶水，自己把面包吃完再上楼。虽然他胃口好，身体也壮，但睡前塞下太多面食也会对肠胃造成不小的负担。他躺在沙发上翻来覆去睡不着，等卧室里传来平稳均匀的呼吸声后，悄悄坐起来，到阳台做一些小幅度的运动帮助消化。  
一整周，他都没怎么和摄津说话。  
  
周末的主推是玛德琳和铜锣烧，给平山打下手之余，兵头做了很多一口一个的面包，晚上关店时还剩一些，柚全给他装上了。他拎着袋子回家，但摄津不在，兵头有些意外，他记得摄津说过不喜欢在周末出门。  
兵头把袋子放到桌子上，垃圾桶里没有外卖盒，摄津没有在家吃晚饭。  
他快速地冲了个澡，坐在沙发上看电视。电视机对于摄津而言只是一个超大显示屏，因此并没有订购多少频道。兵头翻来翻去，在美妆节目和无聊纪录片中选择了后者。  
纪录片节奏很慢，配乐舒缓，兵头兴味索然，从电视机旁边的袋子里翻出上次买的零食，拆了一盒巧克力棒咬在嘴里。他记得自己还买过汽水，但怎么也没找着，起身时无意扫了一眼旁边的储物盒，看到两只游戏手柄，他拿起来看了看，不知道怎么连到电视上，于是又放回去了。  
兵头不知道自己是什么时候睡着的，他做了一个很短的梦，醒来时夜已很深，他关掉了电视，在沙发上躺下。凌晨一点，摄津还没回。  
兵头觉得他可能不会回来了，摄津没有给他打电话，也没有给他留言。他想起摄津以“监护人”的身份给他立的规矩，有些忿忿不平。  
正当他迷迷糊糊又要睡着的时候，房门响了，兵头猛地睁开眼，听着门口的动静。他确定是摄津回来了，因为对方习惯进门之后把钥匙串直接扔到柜子上，而不是规规矩矩挂在墙上。  
过了一会儿，仍不见摄津走进来，兵头有些疑惑，刚要起身，便见玄关处走近一个摇摇晃晃的身影，酒气比人先到，兵头一句“你喝酒了”还没问出口，摄津便猛地朝沙发栽过来。兵头吓了一跳，条件反射地伸手去撑他，但摄津身上全然没力，软绵绵地倒下来，直接将兵头压回了沙发上。  
肉体相撞，摄津的鼻子正好磕到了兵头凸起的锁骨，他被撞的一激灵，脑子里依旧混混沌沌，却条件反射地警觉起来，大声呵斥：“谁？！”  
兵头被他压得呼吸一滞，顾不上调整呼吸，他以为摄津会流鼻血，便伸手去摸摄津的鼻子。谁知手指刚碰到摄津的脸，对方便掰着他的手指，小腿曲起，身上一使劲，架着他摔倒了地毯上。  
两人不约而同地骂了句脏话。摄津喝得糊里糊涂，全然忘了沙发的宽度，半边身体都被压得死死的，他伸手在桌上乱扫一通，抓起遥控器就往身上人头上砸。兵头偏头躲了一下，不至于让遥控器砸到眼眶，额头上却结结实实挨了一记，紧接着，脖子被摄津横过一条手臂死死箍住，差点没背过气去。  
摄津喝大了手上完全没有章法，下足了蛮力，又揍又踹。两人夹在沙发和桌子之间，一动弹手肘或是脚踝便往桌腿上撞。兵头费劲去格挡摄津的拳头，膝盖压着他的腿，却依旧不见对方有停手的打算，照着摄津的脖子狠狠地咬了一口。  
"操啊！嘶——"这一口咬得实在凶狠，摄津登时松了一半的劲，眼泪花都给咬出来了。  
他这才清醒了些，从兵头手里挣脱手腕，去摸自己的脖子，摸到两排深深的咬痕和一点湿润的水意。  
他不确定自己是不是流血了，于是把手指往嘴里送，刚伸出舌头，便被兵头攥住手腕，连同另一只手一起扣到头顶。兵头趁着他发懵，一只手将自己撑起来，坐到对方肚子上。他没找到顺手的东西，于是干脆将自己的体恤拽下来，将摄津的手牢牢地绑在了桌腿上。  
摄津挣了两下没挣脱，眼睛直直地盯着自己的手，有点状况外。  
兵头从他身上起来，一身汗，瘫倒在沙发上，骂了句脏话。

折腾了大半宿，第二天谁也没能早起。阳光一寸一寸填满屋子，兵头才被光晃醒。他摸了摸额头，有点肿，手上也有几道长长的血口子。  
他坐起来，还没清醒，便听见地板上的人叫他。  
"喂，把我的手松开。"  
摄津躺在地板上，姿势很是扭曲。兵头伸手给他松开，摄津转了转手腕。宿醉带来严重的头痛，他将兵头身上的被子拉到自己身上，侧了个身，手枕着头便闭上眼睛要睡觉。  
"喂，别在地上睡。"兵头踢了踢他的脚。  
摄津把脚缩进被子里，语气不善："啧，别管我。"  
兵头看了看手机，已经十点半了，柚打了很多通电话，他都没听见。他给柚回了个信息，然后扔下手机去浴室洗澡。  
洗到一半浴室门被大力敲响。  
"什么事？"  
摄津倚着门，眼睛睁不开："我要上厕所。"  
"······等一下。"  
"快点，等不了了。"摄津又拍了拍门。  
兵头打开门，摄津眼睛肿了，眯着眼站到马桶前放水。兵头懒得理他，拉上帘子继续冲澡。隔了一会儿，他听见窸窸窣窣的声音，紧接着，摄津掀开帘子走进来，站到了花洒下面。兵头愣愣地看着他，摄津不耐烦地瞥了他一眼，说："你还没洗完？"  
他转动花洒将兵头淋了个遍，上下打量了一番，随后拍拍对方的肩："干净了，出去玩吧。"  
兵头真后悔昨晚没把他揍趴下。

摄津冲完凉，又泡了个澡，才慢悠悠地从浴室出来。他酒醒得差不多了，昨晚的事能记起个大概，印象最深的自然是脖子上的牙印，刚刚从镜子里看，都淤血了。  
兵头裸着上身坐在餐桌前，见他出来，指了指阳台，说："衣服我扔进洗衣机了。"  
摄津点点头，绕过他，从冰箱里拿水喝。兵头盯着他脖子上的牙印，觉得自己应该没有咬很重才对。  
"看什么？"摄津察觉到他的视线，冷冷地瞥了他一眼。  
兵头移开目光："没什么。"  
摄津关上冰箱门，走到兵头面前，倚着餐桌，伸手钳住他的下巴让他抬起头："张嘴我看看。"  
兵头皱眉，不明所以。  
摄津掐他的腮帮子，兵头张开嘴，摄津伸出拇指恶狠狠地顶了顶他的虎牙，说："小狼崽子，吃那么多糖，牙倒挺厉害。"  
他收回手，继续警告："要是有下次，我非给你拔了不可。"  
兵头很气："你先动手的。"  
"我喝醉了，你怎么跟喝醉了人计较，我还是长辈呢，有把长辈咬成这样的吗？"摄津扯开睡衣领口，指着自己的脖子大声嚷嚷。  
他背光站着，敞开的肩头上铺了大片的光，白晃晃的一片，兵头看了一眼，话滚到喉咙口又咽了回去，偏过头不说话。  
摄津见他不说话，得意地揉了把他的头，很用力，忽然看到桌上的袋子，拉开椅子坐下来："这什么啊？"  
兵头闷闷地冒了句："面包，昨天的。"  
"哦，还能吃吗？"摄津嘴上这样说，手上却没停，拆开袋子往嘴里塞了一个。  
"好吃吗？"  
摄津又拿了一个："还行吧，有点甜。"  
兵头觉得他是饿急眼了，评价也很敷衍。起身给他拿了一盒鲜牛奶，打开递给他。  
"谢谢。"  
兵头看他吃面包，犹豫了很久，问道："你昨晚去哪了？"  
"同事生日，小聚了一下。"  
"你两点多才回来。"兵头心想这哪里叫小聚。  
摄津斜眼看他，似笑非笑的："怎么，你怕黑一个人睡不着吗？"  
他用手臂蹭了蹭兵头的后脑勺，拿腔拿调地调笑："哎哟，我忘了，这还是个小孩儿呢。"  
"你才小孩儿，你才睡不着。"兵头嫌恶地躲开他的手。  
"好了，不逗你了。"摄津笑了笑，收回手继续喝牛奶。  
兵头说："你以后不回来也要提前跟我说。"  
摄津想了想，爽快答应："好。"  
兵头见他答应地这么爽快，有些后悔，也许应该让他答应以后不要晚归。  
他飞快地看了眼摄津的脸色，然后说："平时也不要晚归。"  
摄津耸耸肩："尽量吧。"  
兵头看着他，觉得自己可能有些过分了，但还是把话说出口："也不要带女朋友回来。"  
"嗯？"摄津咬了口面包，随后古怪地点点头，"好。"  
兵头悄悄呼出一口气，刚打算起身去阳台，突然听见摄津悠悠地问了句："女朋友不行，男朋友可以吗？"  
兵头愣在原地，然后他听见摄津大笑起来。  
"你真不经逗啊哈哈哈哈哈！"  
有那么一瞬间，兵头其实是很想打他的。  
也有那么一瞬间，他听见心里有个声音替他做出了回答，不可以。

4   
  
月中的时候，气象台给出了台风预警，城市居民开始为避灾做准备。柚减少了西点的供应，取而代之的是大量家庭装的吐司块和耐保存的熟麦面包，为了保证足够的供应，兵头不得不在店里留得更晚，每天都赶着最后一趟公车回家。  
摄津的公司靠近滨海路，台风假比法定假日稍长一些，但正式放假之前每天都加班到晚上。放假的前一天，他只上了半天班，抱了一堆文件资料回家，只希望台风过境期间网络能正常运转，不至于连邮件都传不出去。回到家，大姐给他打了电话，嘱咐他台风天别乱跑，想了想又觉得不准确，改口说让他别带着兵头到处乱跑。  
摄津哭笑不得："姐，好歹我都三十多了，你以为整天闲得陪小孩儿闹腾么？"  
"你也知道你不小了啊，"电话那头没好气，"家里囤吃的了吗？别回头台风过了，你饿没了。"  
"晚点出去买，我刚到家。"  
"十座呢？"  
"他店里忙吧，大家都等着囤吃的，面包店肯定忙。"说到这个，摄津忽然想起来，最近都没吃到兵头带回来的面包了。  
"现在的小孩想法还真不一样，我们高中毕业就只知道实打实地玩，哪会想到找兼职。"  
摄津把文件盒放到书架上，说："跟家里闹矛盾了？"  
"你怎么就想不出点好的？"大姐在那头气得不行。  
摄津哈哈大笑："开玩笑嘛。我看他挺喜欢做这个的。"  
电话里传来婴孩的哼唧声，大姐哄了会儿，大概是哄睡着了，才把话筒重新接起来："你刚刚说什么？"  
"没什么，不过你跟兵头他们家认识很久了吗？怎么想到拜托你。"  
"以前在老家的时候和十座姑姑做过一段时间邻居啊，你不记得了吗，有年暑假十座和他弟弟来他姑姑家玩，你们还一起去海边了。"  
摄津是真的没什么印象，只好说："那哪记得啊？老家那边什么都缺，最不缺小孩子，一抓一大把，都差不多。"  
"你这欠抽的毛病什么时候能改改？"  
"你打得着我的时候。"  
"赶紧收拾收拾去买吃的，别买泡面，上次给你买的锅都生锈了吧！"  
摄津撇撇嘴："不锈钢的也能生锈？行······挂了。"  
挂掉电话，摄津把家里上下里外打扫了一遍，仔细检查了阳台的玻璃和防水瓷砖，做完后便拿上钥匙出门了。他在路上给兵头打电话，说自己要去超市，问兵头想吃点什么。兵头那边估计正忙着，隔了一会儿才回复说都行。十分钟后，摄津收到一条短信，几乎将甜点列了个遍，最后委婉地添了句"这些都还可以"。  
摄津等信号灯的时候，把对方的备注改成了"甜食怪兽"。  
脑海中浮现出一个木木的兵头，摄津想了想，把备注改成了"甜食怪兽，没有赘肉"。

台风如期而至，水库所在的区域受灾严重，城市供水受到很大影响。好在摄津提前买了一箱矿泉水，不至于陷入半夜口渴却没水喝的境地。不过晚上10点后基本就暂停生活供水了，摄津和兵头不得不将洗漱时间提前，因此晚饭后的时间变得尤为紧张。  
摄津从积水的地板上捡起湿淋淋的衣服，他早上忘记关牢窗户，中午时下了一场急雨，风从窗缝灌进来，将衣架上晾晒的衣服横扫一通，架子折了一条腿，衣服无一幸免，全部弄脏了。摄津拨开衣服上的落叶，把衣服捡起来扔进洗衣机，接着把阳台上的积水处理干净。他调好了水量，却发现衣物消毒液用完了，他探头往里屋看了看，喊了一声兵头的名字。  
兵头正在刷牙，囫囵答应了一声。  
"消毒剂用完了，浴室柜子里有补充装，拿过来一下。"  
兵头吐出牙膏沫，漱了漱口，打开之前放毛巾的柜子，里面只有漱口水和浴巾。他揪起衣领擦干脸上的水，伸手拉开了左边的柜门。  
"没找到吗？"摄津等了一会儿，走过来问道。  
"啊？"  
"啊个鬼啊。"摄津把人往里面推了推，走进浴室，一抬头，看见了敞开的柜子。他神色平静地关上柜门，拉开洗手池下面的抽屉取出消毒液，抬头发现镜子里兵头正在看自己。  
"你想说什么？"  
兵头抓了抓头发，低下头不知道怎么开口。  
摄津扯了扯嘴角："那就别说了。"  
他没再看兵头一眼，转身之际却被人攥住了手臂。摄津转过头，下巴稍稍抬高，眼角眉梢都是戏谑。  
兵头避开他的视线，迟疑地说："那些东西，是······"  
摄津不耐烦地打断他："你不是高中生吗？不会连安全套和润滑油都没见过吧？这么纯？"  
他把兵头的手甩开，站到洗手台前，拉开柜子指着里面的东西一样一样地说给兵头听："······这个是润滑，水性的，好清理，这个是男用的清洁器，这个是按摩棒，见过吗，要不要拿去玩？"  
他连珠炮似的，语气咄咄逼人，镜子里兵头先是红了脖子，继而又红了脸。他半点没将摄津的话听进去，只是懊恼又着急，他希望此刻摄津能和平常一样奚落他、逗他，而不是撑着一副云淡风轻的神色破罐子破摔。他觉得自己撞破了摄津的秘密，但又隐隐感到一丝莫名的庆幸，像脆弱纤细的糖丝，藏在慌乱的情绪里，只能渗出些许淡薄的甜味。  
他嗜甜，他需要多一点时间去探寻这一线甜糖的来源。但摄津没有给他太多时间，他猛地关上柜门，留给兵头一个极冷的眼神便转身要走。兵头下意识地拦住了他的腰，两手搭上洗手台的边缘，将人禁锢在了自己面前。  
摄津的后腰撞上了水池，他痛得皱了皱眉，刚要骂，只听见一声轻响，灯灭了，下一秒，嘴唇上传来了另一个人的温度。  
  
这个吻开始地很仓促，甚至有些莽撞。直到将自己的嘴唇覆到摄津唇上后兵头才意识到自己做了什么，他睁大眼睛，连呼吸都变得小心翼翼。他觉得下一秒摄津就会将他推开，于是连忙收紧了手臂，他箍住摄津的腰，隔着一层柔软的布料感受到皮肤的温度，他觉得好烫，烫得他连脖子都烧热了。  
摄津挣脱不开，扔下手里的消毒液，用力将兵头推开。两人分开了一点距离，但兵头的手臂没松，他又凑上来，被摄津掐着脖子挡住。  
"你怎么连接吻都不会？"摄津逐渐收紧五指，束缚兵头的呼吸。  
兵头开始感到缺氧，他毫不怀疑自己有可能死在摄津手里，他看不清对方的脸，只是下意识地将环在摄津腰上的手臂寸寸收紧，他笨拙地，单纯地，想要让摄津感同身受。  
想象中的窒息并没有到来，摄津松开了兵头的脖子，手掌绕到他的后颈，在他意识错乱之际吻住了他。摄津吻得很娴熟，舌尖舔弄唇缝，诱哄着兵头张开嘴。兵头抱着他，放任自己步步陷落，他来不及回应摄津的舔舐与逗弄，只能扣着对方的腰背，将人用力地摁向自己。他听见交杂急迫的呼吸声，水声，在一室昏暗里蒸腾回荡，他揽着摄津的背，手指顺着脊骨的凹陷往下滑，摄津突然颤了一下，接着便推开了他。  
摄津按亮了灯，伸舌舔了舔下唇，那里被兵头咬出一个浅浅的印。他把消毒液扔给兵头，说："学会了就去洗衣服。"  
说完便骂骂咧咧地回卧室了。  
  
两人默契地没有再提关于那个吻的事，只是摄津对待兵头的态度发生了微妙的转变，倒不是兵头见微知著地察觉到了什么，而是摄津的生活习惯实在变得以前太不一样。他不再注重所谓的长辈形象，没喝完的啤酒放到早上继续喝，衣领随意敞着，有时候直接裸着上身在屋里晃。他每天只做一顿饭，中午没吃完的菜晚上直接用微波炉加热，他不爱洗碗，如果兵头不收拾餐桌，就把盘子堆到水池攒起来再洗。晚上睡觉之前会关上卧室门，甚至落锁。他回归独居时候的生活状态，兵头沉默地接受他的疏远，他才知道，原来对方因他克制改变了那么多。  
兵头站在水池前洗碗，从他站的位置可以看到浴室，但他一直垂着头，没有往浴室方向看。摄津这两天喜欢上了泡澡，一边泡一边玩游戏，但为了保证信号稳定所以不能关浴室门，兵头路过门口时往里面瞟过一眼，只看见他搭在浴缸边缘湿淋淋的腿。  
"我靠？！"摄津突然大叫一声，"停电了？！"  
兵头甩干手上的水珠，摁了一下开关："应该是。"  
他借着室外的一点昏暗光线走到玻璃窗前，周围黑了一片，城市突然静默。他摸到沙发上的手机，打开照明走到浴室门口："可能线路受损了，家里有蜡烛或是备用电源吗？"  
"······我没存档啊妈的！"摄津在水里扑腾了几下，才说，"我出来找吧，你等等。"  
"嗯。"兵头背对着墙，反手握着手机，让光线打到浴室地板上。  
摄津看着门外的半个背影，安静了一会儿，握着手机从水里站起来，往身上挂了件浴袍，经过兵头身边时小声说了句"谢了"。  
摄津打开抽屉找手电筒，兵头弯下腰站在他身后，举着手机给他照明。抽屉里杂物很多，电器说明书、游戏牌、牙线盒，但就是没有手电筒。  
"我记得有买过啊······"  
摄津把垂下来的头发往后捋，把抽屉里的东西一一清出来，兵头看着他的头发，突然问道："发绳······没用吗？"  
"啊，放在抽屉里忘记了。"摄津没找到手电筒，只摸出几块小的香薰蜡烛，他放到鼻子下面嗅了嗅，"只能用这个了。"   
摄津把翻出来的东西塞回去，回卧室拿火柴，兵头一直跟在他后面，虽然摄津手里握着手机，但两人似乎都忽略了这一点。  
火柴盒放在床头的抽屉里，摄津一拉开，就看见兵头给他的那盒发绳。  
"不用吗？"兵头问了一句。  
摄津拿出火柴，把抽屉关上，说："头发还是湿的。"  
四周突然暗下来，兵头关掉了手机照明。  
"是不是以后也不会用？"  
摄津说："也许会。"  
"什么时候？"  
摄津无声地笑了笑，低头划燃火柴，火光映到了兵头脸上，他立刻把脸偏到了一边。  
  
摄津在玻璃杯里倒了点水，把点燃的小蜡块放到水面上。  
兵头走出来，拉开对面的椅子坐下。他看着漂浮的蜡烛，认为如果刚刚摄津没有划燃那根火柴，也许自己就会得到一个具体的答案。  
室外下起了雨，摄津打开冰箱，拿出一罐啤酒，一边喝一边看手机，没几分钟，电量耗尽，屏幕彻底熄灭。  
兵头看着他手上的啤酒，说："我可以尝一下吗？"  
他故意用"尝试"这样的字眼，因为他突然明白承认年龄和阅历的差距也许是他唯一可以靠近摄津的方式。  
他接过摄津推过来的罐子，仰头喝了一点，嘴唇没有碰到罐口。  
仿佛终于有了可以说话的理由，他说："这种蜡烛的味道好重。"  
空气中涌动着浓郁的玫瑰气味，摄津吸吸鼻子，说："确实。"  
"你喜欢吗？"  
摄津喝了口酒，说："不是我买的。"  
兵头盯着他，心脏忽然跳得有些快。  
"前男友买的，他喜欢这种。"  
兵头放在大腿上的手握成拳头，低下头，没说话。  
摄津笑了一声："你不是就想听这个吗？"  
"不是这个。"  
摄津玩着手里的酒罐，带起一点微弱的风，火光闪闪烁烁，好几次萎顿下去，然后又烧得更张扬。烛火让他的瞳孔时暗时亮："那你想听什么。"  
兵头抬头看了他一眼："我想知道的你都会说吗？"  
他没等摄津回答，推开椅子站起来，越过桌面，倾身过去吻住了摄津。  
兵头回忆着上一次的吻，伸舌轻轻碰了碰摄津紧闭的唇缝。他退开一点，发现摄津看着自己，他蹭了蹭对方的鼻尖，说："是这个。"  
说完他便重新吻了上去，唇舌辗转， 青涩又热烈。  
摄津张开嘴，给了他答案。

5

先是"嘀"的一声，家用电器陆续重新启动，接着，室内灯便亮了起来。摄津睁开眼，推开了兵头。  
"把蜡烛灭了，我去收拾浴室。"  
兵头看了他一眼，俯身吹灭蜡烛，跟着摄津走进浴室。  
浴室空间本就不大，摄津嫌他碍手碍脚，说："你跟着我干什么？"  
兵头抿着唇不发一言，但也没往外挪半寸。他们两次接吻都是在黑暗中，他害怕摄津会像上次一样，在黑暗结束后将他推远。他跟在摄津身后看他打扫浴缸，然后走到阳台晾衣服，接着两人挤在浴室镜前刷牙，用过的牙刷并排挂在一起。  
摄津走到卧室门前，被兵头从后面拉住了手，他停下来，兵头将下巴靠到他的肩膀上。  
摄津推开门，牵着人走进卧室。  
他习惯睡在靠窗的一侧，兵头在他身边躺下，手指摸索着去牵他的手。  
"明天开始，你一星期都没零食吃了。"摄津说这话的语气像是在惩罚一只犯错的宠物狗。  
兵头抓住了摄津的手腕，随后又将手指嵌进对方指缝，他小心地贴近摄津，发现没有被拒绝之后，将脸埋进了摄津的肩与侧脸之前暗处，嘴唇贴着耳后的皮肤。  
"为什么？"  
摄津笑了笑，空闲的一只手摸了摸兵头的脑袋，说："太黏人了。"  
兵头躺到枕头上，看见摄津睁着眼望着天花板，嘴角上翘的弧度很浅，不知道在想什么。摄津说他黏人，兵头从他身边退开一点，手却松开，他一眨不眨地盯着摄津，对方的表情没有一丝变化。兵头因此感到沮丧和困惑，他不知道怎么叫不黏人，他只是因为靠近对方而感到熨帖和快乐，他以为摄津也一样，但事实似乎并非如此。  
两人安静地躺了一会儿，摄津忽然翻身面向他，问道：“现在停止供水了吗？”  
“嗯，十点半了。”  
摄津有些失望，闭着眼说：“好烦。”  
“蜡烛的味道，会让我想起以前的事。”  
兵头按着摄津皱起的眉心，有些凶狠地吻上他的嘴唇。摄津和他亲了会儿，忍不住笑：“吃醋吗这是？”  
似有若无的玫瑰香气令他感到莫名烦躁，他推了推兵头，说：“拿一件你的衣服给我穿。”  
兵头从旅行袋里找出一件T恤递给摄津，想了想又把自己身上的T恤脱掉扔到一边。摄津解开浴袍，把兵头递给他的衣服套上。他躺下来，被兵头圈着腰抱住，对方蹭他的肩膀，闷闷不乐：“你和他怎么在一起的？”  
"谁啊？"摄津明知故问。  
"你前任。"  
摄津眨眨眼："我前任很多，男女都有，你说哪一任？"  
"······摄津！"  
摄津觉得这样的兵头很有趣，他能够猜到兵头一边生闷气却按捺不住想要探知自己情史的纠结心理。年轻多好，会在意，会吃醋，但摄津转念一想，自己现在也很好，不会患得患失，不会委曲求全。这样想着，他便觉得应付兵头有些累，他不觉得他们在谈爱，甚至谈不上喜欢，青春期的冲动对摄津而言已经很遥远了，他不介意和小朋友玩，但不希望这个过程会变成彼此的负担。  
“好吧，不逗你了。香薰那一任是我以前的上司，接触多了，自然而然就在一起了，没什么特别的。”  
“你们很……”兵头斟酌了一下，“好吗？”  
摄津注意到他有意回避一些比较暧昧的词，稍稍放松了些。  
“怎么算好啊？”摄津假装听不懂，兵头咬了他一口，这回很轻。  
摄津说：“他不会咬我，算好吧。他喜欢管我，三餐，作息，社交什么都管，但也不是没分寸那种。他让我留长头发，做爱的时候绑起来，他从后面拽。”  
兵头摸摸他的头发，说：“不疼吗？”  
疼痛就像味道，没有办法通过记忆复刻，摄津说：“可能吧，但也还好，不然我应该会直接打死他。后来分手我就把头发剪了，麻烦死了。”  
兵头深以为然，他喜欢这样说话的摄津，于是乐滋滋地凑上去亲了他一口：“你这样很好看。”  
摄津掀了个白眼，心想老子随便什么样都很好看。  
“你们在一起多久？”  
“两三年？差不多吧，这种事情他才会记，纪念日，情人节什么的，他喜欢这些，挺懂浪漫的。”  
兵头感受到一点危机，连忙问道： “你喜欢吗？”  
“当时肯定喜欢。和他在一起的时候我被他影响很深，整个人状态很不一样，放到现在可能会觉得有些麻烦。”  
“觉得麻烦所以分开了吗？”兵头希望是这样，尽管摄津没有说，但他总觉得摄津所说的那个自己似乎过得没有很快乐。  
“不是，是因为他要结婚了，”摄津闭了闭眼，继续说，“知道的时候也没有很意外，他应该就是个双，或者说本身还是更想要女人。我们在一起的时候就能知道的，他喜欢长头发，做爱的时候让我穿女式的情趣内衣，喜欢用蜡烛代替灯，如果我表现得更柔软一点，他会更有感觉。”  
兵头没有说话，摄津夸张地拍了拍他的头：“不是吧，听一下也能害羞？！你别搞得我好像变态大叔一样啊混蛋！”  
他说完，很轻地叹了口气：“可能只是正好遇上了，打发寂寞吧。”  
兵头说：“你没有拒绝我，是不是也是正好遇上，打发寂寞。”  
“我已经拒绝过你了，”摄津闭上眼，侧躺着，无所谓地说，“你招惹我，不划算的是你，自己想清楚，我没所谓的。”  
“什么才叫想清楚。做面包给你吃要想什么，把甜点分你一半的时候要想什么，亲你的时候要想吗，听你打游戏骂脏话的时候要想吗，你不是说我什么都不会吗，你教我。”  
摄津被他噎得说不出话，兵头说：“教不了吗？那就闭嘴，睡觉。”  
他把被子堆到摄津腿上，伸手捂住摄津的眼睛，贴着他躺好，不再说话了。  
过了很久，摄津轻轻地骂了一句：“混蛋小子。”

摄津很久没有和别人躺在同一张床上睡觉了，因此一整晚都睡得不怎么舒服。好在兵头在沙发上睡久了，翻身的动作不大，睡觉勉强还算老实。两人比平时睡得久一些，到早上的时候耐力耗尽，开始无意识地争抢地盘和被子，难免滚到一起去。  
"操，别挨着我！"摄津背对着兵头，闭着眼睛一边骂一边蹬兵头的腿，他下面只穿了内裤，兵头的晨勃严重影响到他的睡眠质量。  
一脚蹬得有点狠，兵头直接被踹醒了，迷迷糊糊搞不清状况，反正脱口而出也是一句"操"，睁开眼看清旁边的人，立马偃旗息鼓，抱着人的腰继续睡回笼觉。  
摄津推不开他，说："你能不能先去解决一下？"  
兵头没动，说："你不也一样吗。"  
"老子又没顶着你！"  
"过一会儿就好了。"兵头很困，不想动。  
摄津没理他，继续睡，但异物感太明显了，他说："兵头。"  
兵头都快睡着了，鼻腔里哼了一声："嗯。"  
摄津咽了咽口水："我空窗很久了，你别瞎撩。"  
兵头觉得有些委屈，他没撩，他只想睡觉。怀里的人翻了个身，随后他感觉一只手拉下了他的睡裤，接着又伸进了内裤，将他直挺挺的性器给握住了。  
摄津不轻不重地揉了一把，兵头睁开一只眼睛，小声说："别弄我。"  
"那你撩个鬼啊！"  
摄津顺着茎体撸了两下，兵头有点感觉了，搭在摄津后背的手紧了紧，生怕人跑走，手指到了卷起来的衣服下摆，兵头停下来，闭着眼睛问："可不可以摸一下？"  
他手指轻轻碰了下摄津裸露的腰，激得摄津一缩："要摸就摸，别挠痒！"  
兵头把手伸进去，顺着背，摸到蝴蝶骨。摄津的手动得更快更重了，兵头知道自己脸红了，不敢睁眼，将脸埋在摄津颈窝，咬着牙不出声，只是呼吸很重骗不了人。  
摄津有些手酸，自己也有点难受，于是伸出一条腿卡进兵头两腿之间，两人的下身贴近了。他把自己的性器也掏出来，和兵头的挤在一起用手握住。两人同时喘了口气，兵头更难为情了，有些自暴自弃地将脸埋得更深。摄津顶胯撞了他一下，拇指在意有所指地顶端按了按，嗤笑道："更刺激的就不带你玩儿了。"  
大概是早上刚醒，摄津身上软绵绵的，手动了一会儿就没什么力了。兵头还很涨，两人都卡在一半。交缠的腿蹭了又蹭，兵头耐不住了，猛地撑起身体将摄津压在身下，他掰着摄津的下巴让他偏过头去不准对方看自己，咬着牙说："你闭眼。"  
"我不。"摄津哈哈地笑，双手环上兵头的腰，又掐又捏，比兵头过分很多。  
"那你把腿闭上。"  
摄津猜到他的意图，把腿并拢，说："这个可以。"  
他想了想，体贴地问："要我转过去吗？"  
兵头抓起枕头捂他的脸，将勃起的器官插进摄津腿缝，随后起起伏伏地耸动起来，摄津的阴茎在两人腹间挤压，有点疼，但快感来得更猛烈。摄津在松软的枕头里喘，呻吟声被兵头听见，拿开了他脸上的枕头。  
他脸被捂红了，发现兵头正低头看自己，语气不善地说："怎么？"  
兵头别过脸，不再说话，伏在摄津身上，汗涔涔的，很快便抽动着射出来。摄津摸了摸自己腿和肚子，骂了一句："小处男。"  
他把兵头掀开，拽下脱掉一半的内裤，赤着下身去浴室。  
兵头在床上趴了会儿，拉上裤子跟过去，跟摄津挤在一起淋浴。他有些不高兴，亲了一下摄津的脸，说："明明是你在撩。"  
摄津不置可否，两人交换了一个湿答答的吻。

6

早餐变成了早午餐，摄津给自己煎吐司，兵头趴在餐桌上，无精打采的。  
"我想吃蛋糕。"  
摄津磕了个鸡蛋下锅，说："不可能。"  
兵头打开冰箱，看了眼蛋糕盒子，把牛奶盒拿出来放到桌上。说："今天不吃就坏了。"  
"今天吃了我就坏了。"摄津毫无感情地关掉火，把盘子递给兵头。  
  
到中午的时候，阳光变得张扬明亮，摄津坐在地板上玩游戏，明暗交界线一点一点靠近他的脚，随后爬上他的小腿。摄津扔下手柄，趴到了懒人沙发上，阳光铺满了他的背，轮廓线条被光和尘埃烘得有些柔软，让他看起来像一只失壳的蚌。  
兵头把地上的手柄捡起来放到桌上，手指沾到一点阳光，很暖。  
摄津晒了一会儿，翻了个面，头发乱七八糟的，被他全部梳到后面。他撩开肚子上的衣服，露出小腹，自言自语地说："好像在煎秋刀鱼。"  
兵头把手伸到他面前，说："会晒伤的。"  
"来挡一下。"摄津把他拉到自己身上，兵头怕压着他，撑着一只手。  
摄津眯了眯眼，比猫还慵懒。兵头很想亲他一下，在阳光里，在头脑清醒的时候，而他也确实这么做了，摄津和他安静地接吻，分开的时候说："偷吃蛋糕了吗？还是很黏人。"  
"没有。"  
摄津捏了捏他的后颈，说："今年的台风假会提前结束吧。"  
返晴的天已经看不出还要下雨的迹象，新闻上说城市的清理工作已经开始，大概明天过后就会恢复正常生活。摄津觉得这个假期过得有些快，但继续宅在家也很难受，他和兵头都不会煮饭，相比之下，工作餐也没有那么难吃。  
"你兼职到什么时候？"  
"开学前一周。"  
摄津算了算，也不远了。  
兵头说："开学后也可以继续兼职，就是离学校远了点。"  
"你大学在这里啊？"摄津有些惊讶，他完全没问过。  
"嗯，"兵头看傻子一样看他，"不然为什么来这里兼职。"  
摄津失算，他想起大姐说自己曾经带兵头兄弟一起玩过，还以为这人对自己念念不忘，特意跑来蹭吃蹭住的。他在脑子里快速将最近的言行过了一遍，幸好没说过什么屁话。  
"不过也有私心，想看看你，"兵头抱着他，"你肯定不记得了，我以前就见过你。"  
摄津心里"咯噔"一下，说："什么啊，我警告你你说我是你恋爱启蒙啊！"  
兵头怀疑他脑子里面有黑洞："不是。我当时小，不会游泳，你和别人下水玩儿，把我和我弟绑树上，走的时候忘了。我和我弟回去晚了，被揍了一顿。"  
"揍完就被关禁闭，再出门的时候你就走了。"  
兵头认真的说："我就一直想见你一面。"  
"说实话，是想打你一顿。"  
摄津从他身下滑出去，退到落地窗边："有时候也不必说大实话。"  
兵头追过去，凑近他："现在想亲你。给不给？"  
摄津从善如流，连忙捧着人的脸亲上去："给！"  
他现在哪打得过十八岁的兵头啊！

果然不出摄津所料，第二天他便收到了公司的复工邮件，摄津在浴缸里哀嚎，坐到餐桌前又觉得公司真好。他没事做，问兵头有没有想去的地方，表示自己可以略尽地主之谊，带他兜兜风。  
兵头看了看外面火烤一样的天气："没有。"  
摄津说："没有吗！你不想去看看你的学校吗？"  
"学校有什么好看的？"难道优等生对学校情有独钟吗？他可是不良，哪有不良想去学校的。  
哪知摄津突然回过味来，点点头："确实也没什么有意思的，上学简直浪费生命。"  
兵头："······"  
原来是同道中人。  
"真的没什么想去的地方吗？"  
兵头看着抠脚趾的摄津，觉得他是真的无聊，于是说："海边。"

两人睡了个午觉，出门的时候都快四点了。摄津查了下路况和城市动态，把车开到已经恢复正常的海滩区域。海滩上人不多，摄津架着风骚的蛤蟆镜，赤脚踩在沙滩上。  
兵头看了看他，说："现在没太阳。"  
摄津不情不愿地把眼镜摘下来，到小商店买了一杯冰镇椰汁，一回头，兵头已经走到水边了。他付了钱，朝兵头走过去。  
"你现在会游泳了吗？"摄津脱下鞋递给他。  
"会。"  
摄津有些失望，海水涨涨落落，没什么意思。  
兵头提议道："走一走吧。"  
摄津伸手给他牵，兵头看了看周围，才拉住摄津的手。摄津没说话，叼着吸管，脸上的笑淡了很多。  
兵头说的"走走"，就真的是单纯地沿着海岸线走，他也没什么话，摄津喝完了水，把杯子扔到垃圾箱，跑回来继续让他牵。兵头走在前面，他便落后一点，摸出手机逛论坛。直到脚下细软的沙粒变成了湿硬的礁石，他才抬起头，发现已经走了很远一段路。  
兵头把摄津的鞋放到地上，让他穿好。摄津跟着他踩到礁石丛上，这里背风，有一株乔木倒在礁石丛里。摄津走累了，试了试树干的硬度，确定没问题后坐下来："不走了，累了。"  
兵头拉不动他，蹲到他面前："真不走了？"  
"嗯。"摄津干脆躺了下来，脚蹬着石头保持平衡，睁开眼睛却看到兵头正在脱衬衣。  
"你干吗？"  
兵头拉着他的手扣到头顶，用衬衣将他绑在了树干上，理所当然地说："报仇啊。"  
摄津觉得好笑，乖乖任他动作，等他绑好了，才说："我不是绑了你们两兄弟吗？你只绑我啊，不亏。"  
"这是给我弟报仇，"兵头掐了掐他的脸，"接下来才是我的。"  
说完便摁着摄津的脖子重重地吻了下去。  
这个吻确实是带着怒意的。兵头完全地侵占他的唇舌，口腔内的柔软黏膜被碾了个遍，兵头吮他的舌，顶他的上颚和舌。摄津觉得嘴唇有些麻，口水也管不住，从嘴角往外流。他被捆住了手，没有办法推拒兵头。等到兵头吻够了，松开他，摄津感觉大脑已经有些缺氧了。  
他躺在树干上喘气，嘴唇红艳艳的，脸上粘着涎水。兵头吻他的时候将他的T恤撩到了胸口，身上有几处不明显的红，看起来有些邋遢和下流。  
摄津曲起了一条腿，他知道自己现在很糟糕，但身体起了反应，他多少觉得有些难堪。兵头解开了他的手，摄津坐起来，走到水边蹲下洗脸。  
"回去吧。"  
"嗯。"兵头等他洗好脸，牵着摄津往回走，身上的衬衣皱巴巴的。傍晚，海滩上人来时多，摄津以为兵头会松手，没想到地方就这拉着他，穿过人群，走到了停车场。

生活回归正轨，兵头依旧睡沙发，每天晚上带多糖的面包回来。摄津和之前一样，工作日早起，休息日睡到日上三竿，但他睡觉不关门了，兵头有时候会在他房间里待一会儿，看他玩游戏，或者滚在一起摸摸抱抱，到睡觉的时候又乖乖地回客厅。  
他才知道，原来摄津睡觉是不喜欢穿衣服的，只是碍于有人才套上睡衣，之前关门也是这个原因。  
兵头的兼职快结束了，柚给他结了工资，但他想多留几天，因此没有告诉摄津。  
摄津周五会早一点下班，项目结案他心情很好，载着兵头去外面吃晚饭，晚上回到家给自己放水泡澡。兵头站在旁边淋浴，摄津抹了抹手机屏幕上的水珠，说："周末我朋友办婚礼，要不要和我一起去？"  
兵头正在洗头发，满头泡沫睁不开眼："你前任吗？"  
"你脑子都是些什么剧本啊，"摄津咋舌，"以前的同事。"  
"哦，"兵头想想，觉得不对劲，"你以前的男朋友不是也算同事吗？"   
摄津抬脚掀了他一身水："老子同事多了去了好吗。再说，我前任早拖家带口移民了，你吃醋吃到太平洋对面去吧。"  
兵头冲干净身上的泡沫，蹲下来吻摄津，摄津嫌他烦："别耽误我玩游戏。"  
"我没有适合那种场合的衣服。"  
"穿我的。"  
摄津突然来了劲儿，游戏也不玩了，从浴缸里出来，披上浴袍便拉着兵头往卧室走。  
"喂，让我先穿裤子！"兵头捂着裆，明知道没人，还是有些不好意思。  
摄津推开衣柜门，给他挑衬衣。  
"这件是不是有点小？"  
兵头低头系扣子："有一点。"  
"我们俩明明体型差不多啊，"摄津把他扒了，找了件宽松点的，"这件应该可以。"  
兵头比划了一下，点头。摄津让他穿上，又试了套西服。  
"就这样，再买双鞋就行。"  
兵头把衣服脱了一一挂好，摄津已经滚到床上玩游戏去了。他躺在床上，浴袍带子没系，半个身体都赤裸着。兵头从他举起的双臂中间钻进他怀里，鼻尖在摄津耳边轻轻地蹭。  
摄津以为他不高兴，于是说："不想去也没关系，但我怕你一个人在家狂吃蛋糕。"  
他想了想，把手机放到一边："不穿正装也没事啊，我就说你是我弟弟，没那么多讲究。"  
兵头咬了他一口："穿正装呢？我是你谁？"  
摄津心情好，不介意多说点好听的哄他："你想听什么啊？男朋友？"  
"不知道。"兵头有些烦躁。  
"我下周兼职就结束了。"  
摄津恍然大悟，揉了揉兵头的后颈："哦，原来是这个不高兴啊。"  
摄津觉得没什么："待不了一周就开学了。"  
兵头不说话，搂着他。  
"这么厌学？！"摄津故作夸张，"还是怕我跑了。"  
兵头哼了一声，掐摄津的腰，默认后者。  
"什么时候走？"  
"周一下午。"  
"我送你去车站。"  
兵头抬起头看他："那你要请假啊。"  
"不然呢？"摄津白他一眼，继续看手机，"送小男友嘛。"  
  
7

两人第二天到市区买了鞋，又打理了一下头发，晚饭在快餐店解决，原因是摄津想要套餐赠送的游戏周边，为了凑齐一套，两人吞了五份套餐，走出店门的时候脸都快绿了。  
路过商业街，兵头突然提议去逛一下，两人便当作消食了。  
摄津走了一段路，发现身边的人不见了，回头一看，兵头停在了珠宝店门口。他走过去，说："要进去看吗？"  
兵头点点头。  
导购带着他们看新品，价格都不便宜，兵头盯着一对戒指看了很久，看得摄津心里有点发毛。  
摄津拉着他看别的，叽里呱啦，和导购一唱一和。兵头忽然抬起头看着他。  
"干什么？"摄津有些紧张。  
兵头只是看了他一眼，转头对导购说："我想买项链。"  
"送妈妈。"  
导购点点头，让他们稍等，走到展示柜的另一边拿项链。兵头拉了拉摄津的手，很快地亲了一下他的嘴唇。  
结账时，摄津看着兵头从包里拿出一个信封，数了足够的纸币放到盘子里。  
"兼职的报酬吗？"  
"嗯，"兵头接过包装好的袋子，两人走出店门，"本来想买手套，但夏天好像不好买。"  
"天气凉了再买吧，"摄津摸了摸兵头的脑袋，"回去了？"  
兵头点点头，走了两步，看到街对面有卖冰淇淋华夫，停下来对摄津说："我想买那个，你去取车，我在路口等你好不好。"  
摄津已经让他减糖很久了，每天晚上带回去的面包也不准他吃，小孩儿可怜巴巴地看着对面的推车，摄津有点于心不忍："就一个。"  
兵头讨价还价没有成功，最后买了个最大的。  
  
婚礼在下午开始，摄津起晚了，两人叫了披萨，吃完便急急忙忙出门。新娘是摄津的同事，到场的很多人都是他曾经共事过的朋友，摄津一到便被人勾着肩膀拉到人堆里去了。他同兵头比了个手势，让他自己待一会儿，兵头点点头，到餐区吃点心。  
摄津嘲笑过他是吃饭一个胃，甜点一个胃，跟小姑娘一样。兵头觉得摄津也差不多，啤酒当水喝，迟早大腹便便，跟怀孕一样。不过今天摄津没喝啤酒，手里捏了杯香槟，在人堆里逢迎往来，人模人样，衬衣整齐地扎进裤腰，利落又干净。  
等他周旋完一轮走到兵头身边时，兵头已经吃完第三块慕斯蛋糕了。摄津给兵头规划的减糖事业毁于一旦，很是挫败："这才多久啊，你就这么没自觉！"  
兵头看了看表："四十七分钟零六秒。"  
"那你明天回去过后是不是要翻天。"  
兵头去牵他的手指："你可以和我一起，我保证听话。"  
"没睡醒就滚回去做梦！"摄津给了他一拳。  
仪式快开始了，摄津把他拉起来往外走，兵头跟上去在他耳边说："或者我留下来，不回去了。"  
摄津没理他。  
  
他们坐在靠后的位置，仪式按部就班地进行，兵头悄悄地把摄津的手拉到自己腿上。新人念誓词的时候他偏头看了看摄津，摄津看得很专注，眼里却读不出什么情绪。新人交换戒指，兵头低下头看摄津的手，手指轻轻抚摸对方的无名指，摄津蜷了一下手指，没说话，却在新人拥吻的时候勾住兵头的领带，含住了他的嘴唇。  
晚宴上摄津喝了不少红酒，来者不拒的架势，兵头坐在他旁边，偶尔哄他吃一点菜，但几乎都被打断。摄津喝得有些多了，去了一趟洗手间，没让兵头跟，回来的时候眼睛很红，也许吐过一回。兵头便说什么都不让他喝酒了，有人来劝，都被兵头黑着脸挡了回去。  
摄津在座位上等了一会儿，周围的人都识趣地不再去招惹他，摄津觉得有些难受，拉了拉兵头的袖子，说："没有人要我了，我想回家。"  
兵头联系了酒店的代驾，牵着他站起来往停车场走。  
摄津一路都没有说话，兵头以为他睡着了，凑到窗边又看见他睁着眼睛。  
  
回到家，兵头先进屋开冷气，摄津习惯性摸钥匙，却发现钥匙已经被兵头挂好了。他慢吞吞地脱鞋，走了两步，正好撞上走过来看他的兵头。  
摄津看了看周围，说："到家了。"  
"嗯。"  
"洗澡吧，不舒服。"摄津绕过兵头，一边拆领带，一边往浴室走。  
兵头去卧室给他拿睡衣，顺便调好冷气，走进浴室却发现没开灯。他把灯打开，摄津坐在马桶上，垂着头，衬衣开了几颗扣子，领带掉在地上。  
兵头蹲在他面前，小心地抬起摄津的脸，问："之前去洗手间吐过了吗？"  
摄津点点头。  
"我们洗澡吧。"  
兵头拉他起来，给他脱衣服和裤子，带着摄津站到花洒下面。  
水温偏凉，淋在身上没什么热气，兵头把水温调高了一点，摄津好像不是很习惯，但没说什么，只是把头靠在兵头肩膀上，任由兵头给他抹泡沫，抚摸，然后冲洗。他安静地靠了一会儿，酒醒了些，兵头的衬衣和裤子全都湿透了，摄津摸索着给他解开扣子，兵头一直硬着，裤子脱掉后就更明显。  
摄津低头看了看，重新靠回肩窝，说："好想带你做一些大人才做的事。"  
兵头亲吻他的耳朵："大人是什么样的？"  
"不知道，"摄津想了想，说，"不会说了爱又逃走那样吧。"  
"好，"兵头握着摄津的肩膀让他站直，低下头看他的眼睛，"你不允许我就不说爱你，你不放手我就不逃走。好不好？"  
摄津终于愿意对上他的目光，他没有说好也没有摇头，只是靠近兵头，嘴唇相贴，让亲吻终结没有回应的问句。

夜长且静，摄津把浴室的灯关掉，在黑暗里给自己做清理。他不让兵头帮忙，推着兵头靠在墙壁上，依旧靠着他，握着清洁器慢慢将自己的身体打开。黑暗放大了电器运作的声音，摄津已经很久没有做过，无论是声音还是水流在身体里涌动的感觉都让他感到难为情，酒意放大他的脆弱，眼眶很酸，忍不住掉了几滴泪。兵头抱着他，反手拧开了花洒，让水流将摄津完全保护起来。  
摄津做了很久，放下用具的时候腿有点抖，他蹲下去给兵头口交，舌苔贴着性器轻轻地磨。湿热的口腔让兵头很快完全勃起，摄津含了一会儿，吐出来用手撸了几下。站起来吻了吻兵头的嘴，说："很久没做，轻一点。"  
说完便拆开安全套给兵头戴上，拉着人站到马桶前，一只膝盖跪在马桶盖上，牵了牵兵头的手指。  
兵头勾着摄津的手指，顺着他的小臂一路往上摸到肩膀和锁骨，他停在摄津的脖子上，寻找自己曾留下牙印的位置。俯下身在相近的地方又咬了一口，不轻不重，刚好留下一点印记的程度。摄津闷哼了一声，兵头安抚地在齿痕上留下亲吻，随后吻遍落满他的肩和背。兵头不停地按揉他的胸和小腹，像他经常做的那样给他快感和愉悦，太温柔了，摄津忍不住想要流眼泪。  
甚至在兵头真正进入的时候，摄津都没有太察觉痛，他只觉得很满很涨。太久不做，身体的排斥性很强，兵头只进到很浅的位置，摄津已经抖的很厉害。兵头只好退出去用手指，一边替摄津放松一边吻他的肩。摄津把头埋在手臂里，随着兵头的动作前前后后小幅度地摆腰。他开始小声地哼，身体变得很热很空，他觉得差不多了，撑起身体回应兵头的吻，告诉他："可以了。"  
身体里的手指抽出去，随后硬热的阴茎慢慢填塞进来，兵头进得很慢，肛口没有撑得很开，他很怕摄津会受伤。摄津却有些耐不住，拉着他的手催他进来，等到兵头将自己完全送进去，他又有些缓不过来，撑在地上的腿一直颤。兵头揉他的腿和屁股，等他适应了，才开始试着浅浅地抽动。摄津跪不住了，呻吟声越来越急促，他不想很快射，于是拉着兵头要换姿势。  
"我想抱着你，让我抱着你。"他急不可耐地去寻兵头的唇。  
兵头将他拉起来，抱着他站到淋浴下面。摄津如愿以偿地拥抱他、吻他，抬起一条腿踩在浴缸边缘，兵头面对面地重新进入他。  
"慢一点、慢一点。"他小小声地求。他曾长期被要求在性爱里扮演弱者，但示弱并不会让他得到体贴，只会刺激施与者的征服感。摄津求完才意识到自己在发抖，身体里的性器抽插速度变慢、变轻柔，兵头甚至停了下来，不停地亲吻他的眼睛。   
"不要忍耐，你想要什么，我都会给你。"  
摄津向他索要了一个吻："给我，都给我。"  
兵头抱紧他，将自己完完全全送进他的身体，进出，顶撞，他听着摄津混乱的指令，快一点，或者轻一点。他很讶异自己竟无师自通地识破对方的谎言，直到摄津完全软了身体，对他说"不要了"，才真正退出来，摘下套子，射在摄津腿间。

兵头打开水将两人身上的液体冲洗干净，回到卧室后又被摄津缠着做了一次。这一次比刚刚好很多，摄津躺在床上，身体打得很开。兵头顶到深处时摄津撑起上半身和他接吻，唇舌发出暧昧声响，借着床头灯的光，摄津可以看到兵头动情又隐忍的脸。  
他低下头去看两人交合的地方，兵头用吻去拦他："别看。"  
"为什么？"  
"忍不住。"  
摄津把腿搭上他的肩，整个人躺下来："来。"  
兵头被摄津拉下去，肉贴肉地蹭着，兵头不管不顾地挺动，隐忍不发的欲望终于有了宣泄口，他有些凶狠地吮咬摄津的嘴唇和耳垂，抽插也没什么章法和技巧，次次都撞到最深处。摄津被顶地一直往床头耸，又被兵头扣着肩膀按回身下。到后面摄津已经架不住腿，膝窝搭在兵头手臂上，小腿在空中晃荡。兵头哄着他从后面来，他便翻了个身趴跪着，但身体已经不够力气撑起来，于是脸和胸口都贴着床。兵头捞着他的腰从后面插进去，摄津残存的理智让他控制住不叫床，只发出急促又沉闷的哼吟。高潮的时候兵头伏身抱住摄津，两具身体一起颤抖，结束后兵头在摄津体内留了一会儿，退出来扔掉安全套，亲吻摄津的尾椎骨。  
他吻得很细很轻，呼吸尚未平复，热热地喷洒在摄津还在高潮余韵中的身体上，激起细细的颤栗。冷气让室内燥热的气息逐渐冷却，摄津蜷了起来。兵头吻遍了他的全身，将他抱进怀里。  
"要不要去洗澡？"兵头拥着摄津，手指替他梳理头发。  
"擦一下吧。"  
兵头于是下床拧了湿毛巾给他擦干净，又撤掉了弄皱的床单，从地上捡起被子铺在垫子上。摄津躺在被子里，等兵头躺下来，抱住了他。  
"明天我送你。"  
"知道。"  
摄津很累了，声音很轻，不记得有没有说出口："记得回来。"

8

兵头来的时候只有一个行李袋，走的时候手上还是只有一个行李袋，不过另一只手牵着一个人，总算和之前有点不一样。  
"还要牵吗？"摄津有些无奈，车站里很多人，路过的行人很少有不看他们的。兵头木着一张脸视若无睹，脚下的步子依旧虎虎生风，摄津恨不得找个地缝钻进去，看到穿着笨重人偶装派发宣传单的人都忍不住心生羡慕。  
等到走到闸机前，兵头才松开了他。  
摄津从口袋里摸出之前给兵头的备用钥匙，上面的发绳已经被他拆掉了，光秃秃的。  
"拿着吧，下次我不来接你了，好远。"  
兵头把钥匙放进口袋。  
"那就，再见。"摄津不太习惯刻意告别，说话有点僵硬。  
兵头看了看时间，对他说："你闭一下眼睛。"  
"我不。"摄津拒绝一切惊喜，或者惊吓。  
"闭一下，很快。"  
摄津皱眉。  
兵头豁出去了："算我欠你一回！"  
"那好吧。"摄津慢吞吞地闭上眼。  
兵头从口袋里掏出一个小盒子，低头打开的时候，看到摄津垂在身侧的手握成了拳，然后背到了身后。兵头抿了抿嘴唇，取出盒子里的耳钉，托住摄津的头。  
"你别动，"兵头轻轻地安抚他，握着耳钉，小心地穿过摄津左耳耳廓上的小孔，扣好后用拇指轻轻地揉了揉耳周，"好了。"  
摄津没想到他送给自己的是耳饰，用手指摸了摸，摸不出形状，便掏出手机对着屏幕看，耳廓上缀着一枚很小的枫叶，因为刚刚打磨过，还很亮。  
摄津耳朵有点热："谢谢。"  
兵头拥抱了他一下，偏过头和他接吻。  
列车快要开了，兵头亲了一下摄津的眼睛，跟他说再见。  
摄津回到车上，手机弹出一条信息，来自"甜食怪兽，没有赘肉"：  
"我会等到你愿意和我戴戒指那一天的。"

（fin.）  



End file.
